Ally Ways
by NekoNeko-Tan
Summary: Silver has lost his memory and can't remember Shadow! He goes on with a new life like nothing ever happened not knowing what kind of danger may be after him. Shadow has a plan to make Silver remember everything... and it begins in the ally ways. SHADILVER
1. Remembering

Ally ways

C H A P T E R 1

As a short ivory hedgehog walked down the road he was unaware of his stalker behind him. An ebony hedgehog walked up to him and whispered to the white younger hedgehog, "Come with me," He spoke grabbing the white hedgehog by the hand and ran off with him so that the man that followed was out of sight and no where near the two.

"Who the-?!" the ivory one gasped while running off with the other hedgehog. His muzzle went pink lightly as the ebony hedgehog fixed his jeweled red eyes on him and put a finger to the ivory one's lips.

"Shh…" he hushed with a gentle tone. He grabbed the younger hedgehog's hand and walked him into a house. "That man was following you…" He spoke closing the door behind the two. "It was in my better nature to save you from what ever he was plotting."

"Oh, um… thanks…?" the ivory one spoke back shyly. A chuckle filled the air and all fell silent as the ebony hedgehog peeked out the window watching curiously for the man just in case.

"No thanks are necessary," He spoke pulling away from the window noticing the man was far behind them, "I'd just feel better if you stayed here for today…" he walked over to the ivory one after digging through a few drawers and pulling out a towel and robe. "So what's your name kid?" He spoke dragging the youth to a bathroom.

"Um, I'm Silver, and for your information I am fifteen!" the ivory hedgehog replied as his golden eyes fixed sternly on the ebony hedgehog.

"Okay what ever _**kid**_, I'm Shadow," He replied to Silver with a slight snicker in his voice. "I thought that you possibly wanted to wash up." He handed the towel and robe to Silver.

"Um, I-!" Silver was cut off being pushed into the room and the closing of the door. "Ugh… What a weirdo…" Silver grumbled to himself. He took off his gloves and boots setting them in the corner in the room that was farther from the shower. After Silver's shower he turned off the water and stepped out grasping the towel and dried off then put on the robe. He had picked up his gloves and boots while walking out of the bathroom. Once he walked downstairs the TV was on and Shadow sat in a recliner that was in line with the TV slightly.

"There you are _**kid**_," He spoke up as a grin planted it's self on his face as he watched Silver squirm at the title he was given.

"First off my name is _**Silver **_not _**kid**_, second of all why are you protecting me in the first place you weirdo?!" Silver spoke irritated placing his boots and gloves next to the door.

A chuckle filled the silence as Shadow stood up and walked over to Silver, "No reason…" he whispered in is ear now, "Like I said it was in my better nature to save you…"

Silver's tanned muzzle turned pink at the sound of Shadows voice in that secretive tone. "Um…," Silver begun before once more Shadow's finger was placed gently on the ivory's lips.

"Shh…," Shadow hushed Silver again, "Just go rest…" Shadow leaned in to where his mouth was a centimeter from Silver's ear and whispered, "Okay?"

Silver flushed a deep red as Shadow pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down gently. "I um… o-okay…" Silver murmured shyly. His ears flattened as Shadow walked away after covering him up with a blanket. Silver snuggled into the blanket and purred. He finally rested his eye lids and was curled up on the couch once he finally gave into the sleeping motion.

"Kid…" A soft voice whispered to Silver, his ear twitched back toward the speaker as Silver opened his eyed slightly. "Time for dinner…" The voice continued placing his hand on the ivory's shoulder and gently shook the youth lightly. Silver's eyes had completely open and their golden gaze met the ruby gaze right in front of him. Silver lied there sleepily in the blanket.

"Hmmm…?" Silver hummed as Shadow scooped him up; Silver put his arms around his neck slightly and looked up to him blushing lightly. Shadow had stopped at the kitchen and sat the youth down near a wood chair that sat at a wooden table. "Oh, um, thanks Shadow…" He spoke with a slight confused tone. 'I can walk myself to dinner…' He thought to himself before he sat down in the chair that Shadow had now pulled out for the ivory one.

"No problem," Shadow snickered at how nervous the younger was being around him. The ivory one looked up to the other as he pushed the chair in. "We'll be having spaghetti tonight…" He whispered in Silvers ear as if that was a secret to be kept.

"Um, okay…" Silver spoke back nervously as the other walked off to a cabinet and came back with two white and golden plates, he placed one in front of the ivory hedgehog the in front of his own seat across from the youth. Shadow walked back and brought a small pot that had some spaghetti in it. He placed some on Silver then on his own plate. Shadow sat the pot down on the counter in the kitchen; then returned to his seat. "Umm, this is pretty good Silver mumbled after the two begun eating.

"Yeah, spaghetti is about the only thing I can cook." The ebony one replied with a smirk.

"Oh," Silver giggled at the other, "No offense or anything but you must live off of spaghetti." Silver giggled more as the ebony rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah pretty much…" He leaned over the small table with a napkin and cleaned some sauce from the other's maw. "And you must not have eaten spaghetti in for ever." He snickered at the youth pulling back away from him as the ivory one flushed red.

"Umm…" Silver blushed harder and continued eating.

"Oh, am I really making you that nervous…" Shadow smirked some before eating some spaghetti. Silver on the other hand sat; leaned back and blushing holding the fork cautiously, as if it we're going to bite him or something unpredictable.

* * *

A F T E R D I N N E R

After they had eaten the two had gone back into the living room and watched movies; in specific, horror movies or crime movies. Silver and Shadow became critics for the older horror films and laughed at every stupid mistake the characters made. When the crime movies came on they discussed and argued about who they thought the murderer was, though, in the end Silver seemed to always be right though; he was quite the little detective.

Shadow and Silver sat side by side on the couch close together and warm. They were covered with a black soft fuzzy blanket and unconsciously huddled closer keeping the heat close. Shadow looked down at the slightly shorter ivory hedgehog that was totally engulfed in the movie. He placed a hand on the boy's head causing him to flinch some and look upwards to the older hedgehog blushing lightly.

"Um…" Silver shuttered some with a darkened blush as Shadow ran his hand smoothly down one of his snowy quills. Shadow smirked and pushed Silver some with the hand that so gently held him.

Silver's heart began to race as he grew closer to the dark hedgehog; his ears pinned back, his face getting hot and red, and his heart beat dramatically speeding in his chest. Shadow smiled and gently kissed Silver on the forehead; by now Silver was trembling and felt totally vulnerable, he had no idea on how to react to such behavior from an almost complete stranger!

He pushed Shadow back placing his white hands on Shadow's chest that was covered with white fur as well. Shadow could tell this made Silver confused, scared, and untrusting, so he did as wished and pulled away. He stood up and reached a hand out to Silver who moved away, holding himself. But, right when Shadow was about to pull his hand away, Silver timidly reached out shaking some before taking Shadow's hand.

"Hey, you ok? You seem pale." Shadow commented slightly concerned and placed his free hand on Silver's shoulder.

"I… I remember…," Silver began in a shook up tone, "I remember someone who seemed a lot like you… he loved me… and he touched me like this… gentle…" Silver pushed himself towards Shadow causing Shadow to lose his grip and throw his arms around the younger hedgehog's small frame, "It was you wasn't it…?" Silver spoke looking up to the dark hedgehog allowing his glassy golden eyes to be seen. The heated tears smoothly ran down Silver's check and on to his arms that he pressed against Shadow.

He sat there crying in Shadow's arms, waiting, and longing, to hear Shadow's voice answer correctly.


	2. Always

C H A P T E R 2

All he did was hold him, in shock-disbelief- he never thought Silver would recover so fast. He held him closer, tighter, as if any second they'd get ripped apart. Then he quietly, softly, and unnaturally gently whispered in Silver's ear.

"Yes…" Shadow felt Silver lift up his head some and freeze, all was silent, Shadow heard him sniffling. He looked down to see Silver, who just sat there and stared at him blankly-confused, and shocked. Too many expressions would fit his description. Shadow thought swiftly or else Silver would've started crying again for no reason, Shadow knew this, he just knew too much about Silver and knew it all too well. He leaned down and-softly, and gently- kissed Silver on the lips. The moment seemed to pause for Silver, while it went to fast for Shadow. This sensation, this feeling Silver felt was new, but well known-love.

Shadow had pulled back and turned to walk away, Silver stood there looking like he was incapable of moving from that spot. He was love struck, just like a little school girl who just had her very first kiss and got her first boy friend all in one day and drank twelve sodas afterwards with her friends to celebrate. Once he regained the thoughts to his head he tackled Shadow with giggles and tears. Shadow on the other hand turned as red as possible and looked down to Silver who managed to look up at him.

"I-" Silver got ready to speak when Shadow placed a finger on his lips; this silenced the smaller ivory hedgehog. But then he could have sworn his heart stopped when Shadow leaned in to kiss him. It was shocking and all at the same time so natural. This feeling made Silver feel sick inside, like when you know something bad is going to happen, only it wasn't something bad, not this time, it was the exact opposite.

"No, don't speak…" Shadow whispered before he leaned in and kissed Silver on the lips. Silver flushed pink and Shadow held him in his arms. They pulled apart and Silver was still bright pink and Shadow peck Silver on the cheek lightly and whispered, "Good night, Silver…" Shadow released him with a smirk and began walking off to his room.

Silver, on the other hand, giggled some and snuck after him. "Hey Shadow, can I, umm, sleep with you…?" Silver blushed some knowing how awkward it might be to ask such a question then go through with it.

"Sure." Shadow shrugged some as he answered and walked into his room. But of course Silver followed him and jumped right into bed once Shadow was in. He snuggled up to him-their bodies against one another and warming each other- he giggled and turned to Shadow and kissed him lightly on the forehead before snuggling up even closer. He finally rested and so did Shadow as they slept together with each other's warmth and the blankets to keep them warm.

-M O R N I N G-

Silver woke up only to see that Shadow had disappeared from his side sometime during the night. He felt discomfort and sorrow, but, only a slight hint. He dislikes it when Shadow snuck off from his side to do something else. He wanted to always be there. Always. After sitting up Silver shook his head and sighed, relieving himself of unwanted thoughts.

Swinging his feet of the bed and jumping off he started to make his way to the kitchen. He looked around in confusion when he noticed Shadow wasn't there. Darting around the house he looked for him. Making his way back into the living room he plopped down on the couch panting. He was sweating from running around all day and then began to cry thinking that Shadow wasn't coming back.

Falling asleep, Silver found it hard to hold his eyes open. He felt his mind drift, and then he fell asleep.

When he woke up the room was dark. It was nighttime and the ebony hedgehog still wasn't home. Silver rolled over and sighed only to hug a pillow tight. It was then that everything paused. A hand petting one of his longer quills. Cringing, he began to look behind him. What he saw was nothing like what he wanted to see. Horrified, Silver didn't move. The figure behind him was not Shadow. It was just Silver, and, this person. Who is he? What does he want?


	3. Playing with fire

C H A P T E R 3

Shadow comes back to a silent home. He was confused. Where was Silver? He would've tackled him down already. His eyes looked over the room-no one. He went wide eyed and ran in the house swiftly checking every room. His heart beat racing wildly in his chest. He ran outside-it was raining. Perfect! He groaned and dashed back inside grabbing the phone.

He called Sonic, panting and coughing.

"Hey," The voice spoke.

"Sonic? I ha-"

"I'm not here right now, so do me a favor and leave a message. Thanks!" Shadow slammed the phone down holding his head low. He was dripping wet and worried down to his wild heartbeat. His face got hot and he soon, began crying. He dials another number, Blaze.

"Hello?" The feline spoke with a bored tone.

"B-Blaze? I need your help…" Shadow spoke in a defeated manner. He began crying harshly mumbling multiple curse words to himself.

"Sh-Shadow? Are you and Silver ok? Oh no, it's about Silver isn't it? I'll be right there!" She panicked and hung up the phone.

Shadow collapsed onto the ground holding a hand to his face and crying harshly.

_If anything happens to Silver… I'll…I'll…No. I won't let that happen! I __**HAVE**__ to find Silver!_

With some more confidence in his thoughts he jumped up and grabbed a coat. This was going to be a difficult task, but it must be done, or else Silver may die.

Shadow shakes his head and dashes out of the building speeding down the streets. Where could he be…?

S I L V E R

After his kidnapped where he was knocked out and dragged away he awakens. On cold concrete. He looks around swiftly, maybe a little too fast. He tried to get up in the pitch black room and only seemed to get dizzy and tip over; tumbling down onto the ground with an echoing 'thud'.

"Hey, you may want to stop moving you'll hurt yourself." A familiar voice spoke out to Silver echoing as well. This voice… was it… it was.

Jane steps out from the shadows and into vision. He was a shibu ino, a Japanese dog of the sorts, and part husky. His fur was a dark blue and on his belly, underside of his arm, tail, and maw, were shaded in a cream color. He had red eyes, just like Shadow. He wore a black belly shirt and baggy black jeans-around his neck without a doubt was that old black bandana of his.

"J-Jane?" Silver froze, horrified, in complete shock. Jane is the closest person Shadow has to family besides Silver. This wasn't right. Something is false.

"Don't look so innocent hedgehog." Jane spoke with the usual emotionless stare. But his words seemed so vicious, each one tore Silver apart.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Silver shouted before wobbling up to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Silver." Jane spoke looking down allowing his three locks to hide away his face. Silver blinked in horrid confusion, his mind racing with questions that needed to be answered. Jane looks up some gleaming out at Silver with one red eye before raising his arm to grab a computer chip that was thrown to him.

"What…" Silver's voice trailed off as he turned to see who threw the item to the canine. It was a hedgehog, black in color, green eyes. Five dark quills pressed downwards brushing the collar of the hedgehog's black jacket. He had dark blue shorts on and black combat boots to go with the set of clothing. Jane takes his leave without a word.

"Hello, Silver the Hedgehog, one of the three heroic hedgehogs. Wielding telekinesis." He smirked and walks over placing a bare darkened hand on Silver's cheek. "I've just been _**dieing**_ to meet you." He spoke with a menacing tone.

"Don't touch me." Silver spoke looking at the other hedgehog with a glare of despise. Then his eyes turned a metallic faint green and energy forced the hedgehog back. "Who are you?" Silver shouted enraged.

"Hmmm," he hummed back with a smile, "I am Vice." He was knocked down to the ground with another blast of energy. He stands up summoning his own powers forth.

Silver was about to yell at him again when he was forced against the nearby wall and held there with black energy. He panicked and struggled uselessly. Vice was strong maybe too strong.

Silver was horrified. What would become of him? What did this guy want with him? Where was Shadow…? Silver shook his head and let out a blast of energy throwing the other hedgehog back.

"Stay away from me!" Silver shouted as loud as he could, he was about to cry. He's face felt hot and he began crying. Vice stands looking to Silver with a frown then he forced the ivory hedgehog against the wall again with his own telekinetic powers. "Ahh!" Silver coughed.

"I guess we'll just play roughly, hmm?" Vice smirks walking over to Silver who weakly looked to him as he got closer the energy grew stronger in holding Silver, until he couldn't take it anymore and passed out. All went black.

"BOOOOOM!"

A loud explosion echoed through the room. Vice looked over. There was a cloud of dust and in it was the ebony hedgehog. Shadow. His red eyes glaring out at Vice. Silver was still out from the energy attacks against his own.

Shadow looked down to the pasted out Silver, his eyes narrowed. He looks to Vice and then lunged towards him without warning. A punch came from below hitting Vice in his jaw. Shadow grabs vice enraged then is forced back by the darkened energy. He was knocked down momentarily before he dashed back up and at the same time the two hit each other. Punch in the stomach for Vice and a blast of powerful energy to the face for Shadow.

They both flew backwards, one farther than the other- Shadow. Neither stood back up… Who won…? One of the ebony hedgehogs stands back up.

Vice. Shadow was paralyzed on the ground from the blast and was coughing while the other stood up and limped over. A wide grin placed on his maw as he snickered.

"You thought you could beat me?" Vice laughed. "Please." He turned only to have a fiery paw out to him. He looked down the arm to the light purple cat's face. Blaze. She arrived just in time too. "My, my…" Vice smiles. "Someone's angry."

"Shut up before I burn your face off!" Blazed hissed, extending the paw out to him more with fiery hate. He frowned and looked to the paw. Next thing he knew he was kicked in the head and pinned down by the feline who held the paw directly to his face. "Die."

His face showed no expression as she placed the hand on him and he burned on his left cheek. She stood up removing the fire from her hands and grabbed him.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH SILVER AGAIN OR ELSE NEXT TIME I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!" She yelled releasing him and kicking his back making him skid across the floor. He jumped up and when she looked back was gone.

"Ugh…" Shadow groaned sitting up and coughing heavily. He stood up and brushed himself off then promptly looked to Blaze before moving over to pick up Silver, princess style. He looked back and smiled to Blaze. "Thanks Blaze…" He started walking out of the area, weak. He made his way out side and looked back to the place Silver was held, a warehouse on outer part of town. He sighed and carried Silver away, back home. Blaze left jumping on her motorcycle and riding off home herself.

This was the happy ending right? They saved the day right? Wrong. Vice is still out there, and he won't heed Blaze's warning.


	4. Ending the game once and for all

C H A P T E R 4

Shadow arrives at the house had walks in from the rain. He covered Silver in his jacket to protect him from the rain. Shadow on the other hand was dripping wet and cold.

Sitting down Silver in his room on the bed he walked back downstairs and locked the doors and windows. He pulled the curtains over the windows to keep anyone from peering in on him or Silver. After doing all this he was upstairs and across the hall from Silver's room. He was taking a warm shower and after so he changed into dry clothes. He joined Silver in his room sitting down on the bed by his side.

Gently petting the ivory quills with a smile. Silver was a hand full to take care of, but Shadow didn't care. Silver's golden gaze opens some and he looks up to Shadow weakly.

"Shadow…" He smiles some and curls up into a ball. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble…" Silver grumbled softly looking away from the ebony hedgehog, which frowned and pulled his chin upward towards him.

"It isn't a bother. It's because it is you, that saving you will never be a bother." He leaned down and kisses Silver passionately on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and hugged him. Silver blushed the whole time and then closed his eyes allowing a single tear to slip down from his eyes.

"I love you Shadow…" Silver whispered softly nuzzling into Shadow's shoulder.

"I love you too, Silver." Shadow smiled his eyes narrowing some with a gentle expression. He lays Silver down on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He kissed the hedgehog on the forehead and returned down stairs. He sat on the couch and after a half hour heard the door unlock. He jumped up and went to the door to see Vice peering in.

"Vice!" Shadow yelled throwing a punch at him. He was apparently still angry with the hedgehog. He dodged and stabbed Shadow in the arm with an injection. Shadow fell to the ground paralyzed and twitched. "What did you do to me?" Shadow yelled.

"A little bird told me about this lovely trick to paralyze you." Vice snickered dropping the empty injection and making his way upstairs to Silver's room.

"Jane…" Shadow mumbled to himself sorrowed. He's friend turned on him. Then the canine himself dashed in looking to Shadow on the ground. He shook his head and got down to help Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry… I had to help him… He has my sister and brother… he had the ghost update too but gave it back to me… I'm so sorry!" Jane sighed and pulled out a needle. He started getting the fluid out of his system so he could move again. It'd be far too late by then though.

Vice had already welcomed himself into Silvers room. He smiles and the sleeping hedgehog and runs a hand down his hip to his shoulder has he walked. He puts a hand on the other's cheek. Then Silver instantly woke up and smacked the ebony hedgehog against the wall with his powers then chucked him onto the ceiling watching him fall back down. When he stood up Silver was knocked back against the wall next to his bed and he struggled.

He felt like he was being choked. Then he used his own powers to throw Vice into the bathroom across the hall. His powers released, Silver curiously crawled to the doorway and peer out at Vice who got up and lunged at Silver. Silver cringed and used his powers to throw him out the nearby window.

Shadow barely stood on his feet and made his way upstairs with Jane to help him. He saw the shattered window and Silver looking out it, down to Vice. Shadows ear twitched and he looked to Jane.

"Call the cops." Shadow said as he scooped up the scared to death Silver and nuzzled him. "It's gonna be alright now…" He said comforting the younger hedgehog.

"Ok they're on their way now." Jane said. Seeing that he was a built in phone made him pretty handing to have around. He's part robot as well, this is thanks to Robotnic.

"Thanks Jane." Shadow smiled and took Silver into his room this time, once again laying him down and covering him up. This time though he made himself comfortable in a chair next to the bed and watched over Silver through the night. Jane told the cops what they needed to know and had them on their way with Vice dead.

To think this all started right there… in the ally ways. With Vice feeling the need to use Silver's powers, this being how Silver lost his memory before. He'd been tracking him down ever since and when he drew near Shadow made Silver remember. Everything. Like Silver promised before he lost his memory, he'd always return home.

_**THE END.**_

-Thanks for reading this I hope you enjoyed this. :D

-Sorry if this chapter and the 3rd were a little short…


End file.
